


He Needs A Friend

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Umbrella, Umbrella Scene, adrienette - Freeform, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 26, reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 26 || Umbrella || Marinette shares an umbrella with Adrien after apologizing for her unfair judgment of him. AKA, A umbrella scene reversal.





	He Needs A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want Marinette to give Adrien the umbrella because a walk to a car is a lot shorter than a walk to a bakery so this was a happy compromise.

Marinette pushed open the doors of the school, sighing as she saw Adrien looking helplessly through the pouring rain toward the car awaiting him. She really needed to apologize for yelling at him about the gum thing. It was lucky Nino was able to catch her after class and explain what really happened.

Walking up to stand next to the blond, Marinette opened her umbrella. “Hey Adrien.” He turned to her, mouth opening to say something. Marinette continued before he could. “I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn’t have made assumptions about you just because you were a friend of Chloe. I’m hoping we can start over and maybe be friends?”

Adrien just looked at her, eyes wide. Marinette didn’t blame him for not knowing what to say, one of his only friends appeared to be Chloe and she never apologized for anything. She shifted a little closer to him, holding her umbrella above them both. “Can I walk you to your car? Since, you know, it’s pouring and it seems like you don’t have an umbrella.” Marinette smirked at him and Adrien’s mouth fell open slightly. Which seemed a little, odd. Before she could ask if he was okay, the umbrella closed on both of them, pushing them closer together.

A burst of laughter sounded in the dark besides Marinette. It was so joyful and bright, it made her chuckle too as she pushed the umbrella back up. “Sorry, this one can be a bit…” Marinette turned her head to look at Adrien, only to realize their faces were close, so close she could feel his breath on her lips and see the various tones of green in his eyes. The same eyes that kept looking from her own blue eyes to her mouth. “…faulty.”

There was a loud clap of thunder and the teens jolted apart, staying just inside the umbrella. Marinette cleared her throat. “O-okay, w-well, let’s get you to that car.” She couldn’t figure out why she was stuttering or why her face felt so hot.

“S-sounds g-good.” Great, now Adrien was stuttering. Marinette glanced at him from the corner of her eye as they began to cross the court yard under the umbrella cover. He at least seemed to be grinning, even though his cheeks looked a little pink.

It was nice walking next to Adrien. It almost felt, right, even if the silence was a little awkward. “M-Marinette?” She looked up at him as they stopped by the car door. Why was her heart pounding? “Thanks, for the apology and for wanting to be friends.” He looked a bit sheepish.

“Of course! I’m excited to get to know you better.” They beamed at each other for longer than necessary, judging by the way Adrien’s driver honked, jolting them out of their smiling daze. Adrien opened his door, climbing inside. “W-well, I should probably be getting home. I’ll see you tomorrow Adrien.”

“Bye Marinette, see you tomorrow.” Marinette turned away as he shut the door. She completely missed the dreamy look on his face as he looked after her.

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s coat as she walked. “Looks like someone has a new boyfriend.” The kwami giggled.

“Oh, come on Tikki, he needs a friend right now. Just a friend.” Marinette ducked her head as she felt her face heat up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
